1. Field of the Invention
Apparatus and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device which provides a stable display quality by using a light sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have been popular because they require lower voltage; are light and small; have a wide viewing angle; and respond with high speed.
The OLED has a plurality of thin film transistors per pixel. Generally, each pixel includes at least two thin film transistors, i.e., a switching thin film transistor connected with a data line, and a driving thin film transistor connected with a voltage supply line.
The thin film transistors typically employ amorphous silicon for the semiconductor layer. However, when the semiconductor layer made of amorphous silicon is used for a long time, the quality of the semiconductor layer becomes unstable. Also, the organic light-generating layer becomes degraded if used for a long time, thereby lowering the quality of emitted light.